


Одна линза светит ярче

by Darety



Series: Transformers IDW: Shattered Glass [14]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Empurata, Gen, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: Теперь Фарма живет на «Справедливом мире». Учит Тесаруса медицинским премудростям, помогает ДЖД на миссиях… и ждет, когда, наконец, Тарн сможет быть с ним откровенным. Например, он до сих пор не знает, куда пропали Каон и Вос… P.S. Shattered Glass: MTMTE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение вот этих текстов:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095490/chapters/9225625  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991261/chapters/15931396  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802478

– Мягче, – скомандовал Фарма, слегка склоняясь над платформой. – Веди спокойнее. 

– У меня тогда пальцы трясутся, – пожаловался Тесарус. 

Учебная модель перед ними, латанная-перелатанная, видала тремор и посильнее. Тесарус нервничал и не мог сосредоточиться, его движения носили отпечаток неуверенности даже спустя десятки подходов к платформе. У Фармы был не один ученик, но никто так не боялся причинить вред болванке. 

Справедливости ради, скальпель был для Тесаруса маловат. 

– Ты не убьешь модель, – он подавил нетерпение. – Но ты убьешь настоящего меха, которого будешь оперировать, так вспарывая обшивку. Ты боишься и торопишься… 

Тесарус отложил лазерный скальпель и тяжело оперся руками о платформу. Та скрипнула, и он отпрянул. 

– Шлак! Ничего не выйдет! – он отчаянно махнул верхними, дополнительными манипуляторами. – Я слишком большой! 

– Ерунда. 

– Погляди на это, – Тесарус сгоряча продемонстрировал ему огромные ладони. – Я могу только ломать, у меня все в руках расползается, я не могу… 

Тесарус был не первым учеником Фармы, но, без сомнения, самым массивным. Легко решить, что ты не подходишь для хирургии, когда весь пациент может уместиться у тебя в руке. Правда, что большинство медбэев приспособлено для врачей не настолько крупных габаритов, но это не значит, что ты должен быть конкретного размера, чтобы лечить других. Глупости. 

Фарма подцепил клешней его пальцы, и Тесарус приоткрыл рот. Смущенно отвернулся, попытался высвободить кисть, чтобы спрятать за спиной, как уже сделал это со второй. Видимо, решил, что демонстрировать эмпурированному меху руки, даже очень далекие от совершенства, грубо и бестактно. Фарма рассмеялся. Так сложно уложить в голове, что он не жалеет о своих руках? 

Последняя связь с Рэтчетом исчезла, когда тот забрал его руки. Фарма освободился тогда. 

– Ерунда, – повторил он, позвякивая гранями когтей по пальцам. – Встроенное оборудование решает все проблемы с размерами. Я не встречал никого, кто бы так осторожно и бережно относился к другим мехам, как ты. Но если ты не начнешь в себя верить, у нас и правда ничего не получится. 

– Нет более самоуверенных мехов, чем хирурги, – кисло повторил Тесарус старую шутку. 

– И пациенты этому только рады, – подтвердил Фарма, – в отличие от друзей хирургов, вот им несладко… а теперь бери инструменты и повтори с начала. Помни, тебе надо не честплейт распахать, а срезать замки, чтобы снять пластину. Там много внешних контактов по краю… 

Он разжал клешню. 

– Праймус… почему ты возишься со мной? – прошептал Тесарус. – У нас же есть Никель. И… и лучший консультант, какого представить можно. 

– Потому что желание – это очень много, Тесарус, – откликнулся Фарма. – Желание делает половину дела. Остальное – навыки, и их мы отработаем. 

– Но таланта у меня явно нет… 

– Хватит ныть, – строго сказал Фарма и ткнул когтем в модель. – За работу. 

  


Никель заглянула через пару часов. Непривычный уровень контроля к этому времени довел Тесаруса до истощения систем, зато Фарма оказался неутомимым учителем. 

Каждый жест должен быть отработан до автоматизма, тут недостаточно прошивки, нужна практика, настолько усердная, чтобы и доли клика не тратить на размышления, поиск аналогичных реакций, загрузку скриптов, подтверждение команд. Операция – это нескончаемый поток автоматических действий, когда твое истинное внимание занимает не конкретная область под скальпелем, а общее состояние пациента, его система в целостности, деятельность ближайших блоков. Да, когда есть автоматика, немного проще, но очень часто твой максимум – медицинское подключение. И ты вентилируешь за пациента, поддерживаешь температуру на нужном уровне, контролируешь ток… и режешь, спаиваешь, заменяешь детали. Одновременно. 

Тесарус пока отрабатывал стадию «режешь». 

– А, вот вы где, сладкая парочка, – Никель вкатилась в отсек, тут же оторвалась от палубы и сделала пару кругов вокруг платформы, поднимаясь на ее уровень. Для легкой модели она управлялась с ракетными двигателями очень ловко. – Можно же более полезное хобби найти! 

Фарма хмыкнул, а Тесарус смущенно отмахнулся. Никель была той еще язвой, казалось, ее мало заботит, что там происходит с членами команды… только перед Тарном она действительно благоговела. Что не помешало ей, когда он представлял ей эмпурированного врача, скептически уставиться на клешни и ляпнуть что-то вроде: «А, _это_ твой лучший хирург на свете, ну-ну». Тарн тогда ужасно смутился, а Фарма рассмеялся. То, как Никель вообще не беспокоилась, заденет ли его, помогало и ему сохранять форму. Легко было бы размякнуть, когда три здоровенных меха пытаются носиться с тобой, как с хрупкой пластинкой. Фарма стал… крепче с тех пор, как Стар Сейбер вмешался в его нейросеть. Но без Никель об этом легко было забыть. 

История у нее была непростая. «Лост Лайт» разграбил ее колонию, одну из тех, что жила под охраной «Справедливого мира». На этот сигнал бедствия Тарн и сорвался с Мессатина, когда было запланировано вторжение в Дельфи, – но вовремя не успел. Тогда он и сел на хвост «Лост Лайту», и удивительно, что, преследуя его, не добрался до Мессатина. По словам Тарна, в известном ему списке посещенных мест Мессатина даже не оказалось. 

Корабль Родимуса выбирал незащищенные цели, чтобы пополнить припасы, и автоботам хотелось порезвиться, так что… Никель оказалась единственной выжившей. Однако Фарма был уверен, что несносным характером она обладала и раньше. 

– Ты изучила мои схемы? – спросил он, дождавшись, когда она наконец зависнет на одном месте. 

– Угу. Ты типа реально крут, все такое, – она развела руками. – Но ты же не серьезно? 

– Серьезно, конечно. Стал бы я составлять такую подробную развертку, чтобы размяться, сама подумай, – он ехидно сверкнул линзой. 

– Ты мог бы себе их поставить. Не, ты, конечно, одноглазый, но… 

– Никель! – возмущенно зашипел Тесарус. Фарма заставил его замолчать резким движением руки. 

– …этот болван твой подарок проебет. Ну и… – она вдруг смолкла. 

Вот это было уже странно. Обычно она трещала без умолку. 

– Что – ну? – поторопил он. 

– Ты прикинь, как Тарн… а, фраг! Ненавижу твою тупую морду! – она метнулась в сторону. – Да я себе лучше такой апгрейд поставлю! 

Тесарус попытался поймать ее дополнительными манипуляторами, но она увернулась – и в отместку обожгла ему фейсплейт. 

– Никель! Ты должна извиниться! – воскликнул он. – Это ни в какие ворота не лезет! 

– _Ты_ ни в какие ворота не лезешь! – отозвалась она немедленно. Голос звенел звонко и сердито. Она ткнула светло-серым пальцем в Фарму: – Этот ваш консультант, Праймусом ударенный, и сам за себя постоять может! Только он неблагодарная скотина, и все! Я даже обсуждать это не хочу! – она развернулась и бросила напоследок: – Там Тарн вернулся. Если вам интересно. 

Двери сошлись за выхлопом ракетного ранца. Тесарус какое-то время стоял, расставив руки в стороны, а потом удрученно потряс головой. Обдало его не сильно, но малоприятно. 

– Да что на нее нашло… о чем вы говорили? Что за схема? 

– Увидишь, – заговорщически сообщил Фарма. 

Он понимал, почему Никель сердится. И это было даже трогательно, что в первую очередь она заботилась о чувствах Тарна… кажется, она привязалась к нему. Появление Фармы стало поводом для ревности: Тарн старался сделать его жизнь на «Справедливом мире» идеально спокойной – действовал он так, как видел сам, но действительно старался. Поначалу все шло неплохо, но Фарма стал замечать, что все чаще Тарн слишком занят, чтобы поболтать с ним. Они встречались на осмотрах и просто так, но всякий раз это были неловкие диалоги, а чаще – тишина, сопровождаемая музыкой и нерешительностью каждого заговорить. Этого Никель, конечно, не знала. Что она испытывала постоянно – так это злость, что Тарн часто апеллирует к врачебному опыту Фармы. У Никель его было куда меньше, но радоваться тому, что ей ставят в пример какого-то «религиозного болвана», она не спешила. Фарма такого сквернословия, как от нее, даже в автоботских медбэях слышал немного. Она бесилась, ерничала, никогда не слушала, хотя задатки у нее были неплохие, и Фарме бы нашлось, что посоветовать. Но он не навязывался. У него был и другой ученик… 

Тесарус старался. Выходило у него со скрипом, и Фарма видел, что звездных высот ему не достичь. Однако сделать из него хорошего врача Фарма мог – и не собирался отступать. Так мало мехов сохраняют в искре _желание_ делать что-то. Всех скрутило войной, выжало силы выбирать… Ты должен, ты не можешь, тебе _положено_ хотеть одного, а не другого… 

Тайрест говорил так же. Хотя он отстранился от войны еще в самом начале, вина – и долг – выстроили вокруг него те же стены. Фарма – медик, Фарма – лучший хирург Кибертрона, он должен приносить пользу, должен искупать вину, должен работать на благо наиболее эффективным способом… это ничем не лучше функционализма. При всей важности того, что делал Тайрест… 

Они бы сошлись с Тарном. Фарма думал об этом: забавно, но – истинно! Увы, когда «Справедливый мир» вернулся на Луну-1, Тайрест был уже мертв. Его корпус был просверлен во многих местах – забавы ради. Одно из сверл задело мозговой модуль, Фарма не был уверен, умер он от этого – или от чего-то еще. Он скорбел о том, кто спас ему и многим другим жизнь, а не проводил криминалистический анализ. 

Тайрест в конце концов смирился с тем, что Фарма отказался возвращаться к прежней роли. После Мессатина он больше не оперировал. Приносить пользу можно по-разному, но ты сам, твои чувства, твои переживания важнее любых внешних надстроек. Формизм – невероятно эгоистичное по своей сути движение, кажется, не все об этом догадываются. Ты – то, что внутри, а не снаружи. Ты – часть замысла Праймуса, кем бы ни был и что бы ни делал. 

Фарма не знал, стал ли он верующим. Это… так сложно. Стар Сейбер обрушил на него бурный поток теории, духовных откровений, молитвенных формулировок, но Фарме важнее было почувствовать обновление. Важнее было то, как он ощущает себя, избавившись от фейсплейта, который Рэтчет называл красивым, и рук, убивавших невинных. 

Он чувствовал покой, которого всегда жаждал. 

И он сделает то же для Тесаруса. Поможет ему исполнить давнее желание. 


	2. Chapter 2

Тарн редко ставил Эукрифию теперь, только если Фарма просил сам. Он знал, что Фарме уже не было невыносимо больно вспоминать о Мессатине, но улавливал его тоску. Правда, иногда казалось, что он рад чувствовать ее… если бы Фарма поступил с собой, как Шоквейв, эмпатия сыграла бы с Тарном злую шутку. Каждый клик рядом он понимал бы, что искра Фармы горит ровно и бесстрастно. Должно быть, он находил это ужасно неестественным. 

Практика вырезания эмоций у формистов существовала: ты мог скорректировать те черты, что мешают тебе обрести гармонию. Стар Сейбер говорил, что умеет и это, но Фарма отказался. Он предпочел хирургическое воздействие на нейросеть, и теперь был ограничен в физических ощущениях, но сохранил весь спектр эмоций. Это была непростая операция, учитывая, что Фарме же и приходилось консультировать, но в медбэе Тайреста становились возможными чудеса. 

«Это все потому, что ты любишь испытания», – поддел его Стар Сейбер тогда. Точно подметил. 

Одним из испытаний стало – разобраться, что происходит между ним и Тарном. 

Музыка пробуждала воспоминания, поднимала их на поверхность, и, к счастью, приятных среди них было много. Благодаря Тарну. Он показал Фарме, что для доверия и доброты не нужно лететь в другую галактику, подарил так много покоя среди мучительных выборов и постоянного страха, так много уверенности. Вот что было важно в их прошлом, а не ошибки и недомолвки, из которых сложилась их… трагедия. Кто знает, как все бы закончилось, если бы они открыли друг другу чуть больше с самого начала. 

К сожалению, недомолвки все еще оставались. Помня, как долго Тарн ждал, пока Фарма привыкнет к нему и сможет хоть немного доверять, он тоже решил дать ему время. Но оно шло, а ответов Фарма не получал. 

– Когда я смогу увидеть Каона? – спросил он, едва музыка стихла. 

– Соскучился? 

– Я не шучу. Каон, как и Вос, мои пациенты. У меня ощущение, будто ты скрываешь от меня половину своей команды, Тарн. Что случилось? Где они? – он развел руками. – Я терпеливо ждал объяснений от тебя, но, похоже, надо пойти спросить у Тесаруса. 

Тарн покачал головой: 

– А ты по-прежнему не стесняешься пользоваться чужой уязвимостью. 

– И это _ты_ мне говоришь? – фыркнул Фарма. 

Тарн поднялся. Больше никакой музыки – только его тяжелые шаги. Фарма спокойно прислушивался к ним; они выдавали сомнения и неуверенность. Тарн так хотел, чтобы Фарма отправился с ними, когда мессатинский холод парализовывал их цепи, и вот Фарма здесь… и Тарн не знает, что делать. Хелекс, Тесарус, даже Никель смотрят на Тарна с безграничным уважением и готовы принимать любое решение, они не станут докапываться, настаивать, спорить. Так Тарн построил дисциплину в своем отряде: решает он – и точка. Фарма отказывался следовать его правилам и смиренно молчать. 

– Прости, – Тарн остановился у обзорного экрана. – Я не хочу ничего утаивать, просто мне важно, чтобы прежде ты встретился кое с кем. 

– Не тяни резину. 

– Фарма! 

– Серьезно, Тарн, – он щелкнул когтями. – Я уже много кого встретил, и Десзаурус, например, явно боится поворачиваться к тебе спиной. А на труса он не похож. Я верю, что ты не стал бы мне лгать, но столько времени бегать от ответа уже просто неприлично. Что бы Мегатрон сказал, а? 

Тарн возмущенно вытолкнул воздух через прорезь в маске. 

Десзаурус и его мехи помогли «Справедливому миру» вернуться на Луну-1. Родимус оставил там часть экипажа – изучать возможности этого места. Они явно собирались превратить Луну-1 в свою крепость, ну а из мертвых титанов могло получиться неплохое оружие. Тарн, Тесарус и Хелекс сомневались, что смогут справиться втроем – во-первых, на орбите Луны-1 все еще мог находиться «Лост Лайт», а это означало бой на два фронта, во-вторых, без Каона и Воса они становились уязвимее, а цель была – спасти всех, кто еще жив. Это не говоря о том, что незадолго до того, как Фарма очутился на «Справедливом мире», корабль пережил бой, а ДЖД были ранены. Никель их подлатала, конечно, но Фарма видел, что они ослаблены. 

Десзаурус об этом не знал, так что на переговорах держался сверхосторожно. Тарн пояснил Фарме, что он и его банда – дезертиры, позорное пятно на десептиконских рядах. Мехи, отказавшиеся воевать, отправившиеся в свободное плавание. По его меркам это было самое подлое преступление, и Фарма невольно вспоминал рассказы Амбулона о том, что Тарном пугают тех, кто подвел алый знак. Было похоже, что Тарн переступает через себя, обращаясь за помощью к Десзаурусу. Но на поиск других способов времени не было. 

Говорили они наедине, с одной стороны стояли ДЖД, с другой – шайка Десзауруса, но в диалог никто не вмешивался. Фарма иногда ловил на себе настороженный взгляд двух пар голубых линз – Десзаурус косился на эмпурированного медика с сомнением. Однако Тарн был хорошим переговорщиком. В итоге банда Десзауруса помогла ДЖД вернуть Луну-1, освободить пленников и… что стало с автоботами, Фарма тоже не знал, он вместе с Тесарусом занимался ранеными. Тарн договорился с Десзаурусом, что тот останется на Луне-1 и подаст сигнал, если «Лост Лайт» вернется. Наверное, пленных там и держат… 

Слишком много тайн. Раздражает! 

– Мы уже летим в нужное место. Это небольшая кибертронская община на Тебрисе IV. Мех, с которым тебе стоит встретиться, там. Поговори с ним. А потом… потом обсудим все вдвоем. Клянусь, я больше не буду таким таинственным. 

Фарма будто прищурился, регулируя яркость утопленной глубоко в шлем крупной линзы. 

– Хорошо бы. 

  


– Я думал, нейтралы улетели на Кибертрон, – сказал Фарма Хелексу. Они остались наедине, и тот как раз настраивал телепорт. 

– Тарн не всех успел отговорить, – улыбнулся Хелекс. – Его воля – на Кибертрон вообще никто не сунулся бы. 

– Но почему? 

Фарма и сам не возвращался, он чувствовал, что нашел свое место на давно утраченной Луне. Тайресту нужна была помощь, и при этом он отказывался слышать о перемирии. Он спасал тех, кого находил, и искал способы усмирения автоботских демонов… пожалуй, у них с Тарном находилось все больше и больше общего. 

– Автоботы победили. Вот почему, – уверенно заявил Хелекс. – «Мир» – это удобное слово, чтобы никто не сопротивлялся диктату Голдбага. 

– Ясно, – Фарма отчетливо слышал чужой голос, когда Хелекс произносил эти слова. Стазис-бот ведь не особенно рефлексировал, доверяя мнению Тарна. О, тот бывал крайне убедительным, если хотел… – А где мы сейчас? Я не был на Тебрисе раньше. 

– Четвертая планета в этой системе – перевалочный пункт для многих торговых путей, – Тарн появился на пороге с контейнером в руках. – Все прочие – мрачные каменные шарики, прибежища контрабандистов в основном. В этом секторе на многое отключают оптику. На Тебрисе IV больше представителей культур органиков, чем кибертронцев, но есть община, с которой у нас хорошие отношения. Они обеспечивают треть наших поставок, на самом деле. 

Торговые контакты? Фарма напомнил себе, что ДЖД официально не имеет никакого отношения к десептиконской армии, а значит, снабжения не получали. Они могут забирать что-то у автоботов, но должны случаться и периоды, когда без сделок не обойтись. 

– Мне не понадобится холоаватар? – спросил Фарма. 

– Нет, здесь знают кибертронцев как мирных соседей, – заверил Тарн. 

– Хоть где-то, – хмыкнул Хелекс за пультом. 

Фарма ступил в круг, обозначающий границу транспортирующего луча, и постарался собраться. Как Тарн и все остальные смирились с этим ужасным ощущением, когда тебя на молекулы раскладывает? 

Он не почувствовал, но услышал прикосновение к спине. Потеряв часть физических ощущений, он повысил чувствительность других датчиков, поэтому успокаивающий жест Тарна вычислил по шороху пальцев по металлу. 

Ну вот, молодец, а если его соберет из молекул с лишней рукой между крыльями, кто будет их разделять?! Никакой техники безопасности!..


	3. Chapter 3

– Демус – моноформер. Из «Трех М», – рассказывал Тарн. – Причем… радикальный. Я и так достаточно сильно его нервирую, будет здорово, если ты… 

– Я не планировал спонтанных сеансов показательной трансформации, – успокоил Фарма. – Но учту. 

Они подошли к воротам. Рядом с ними в небольшой нише висело объявление, кибертронскими глифами по темному металлу. Тарн частично загородил его плечом, потянувшись за чем-то, и Фарма заинтересованно приподнялся на мыски, чтобы прочесть. Табличка гласила, что каждый гость общины из уважения к ее жителям должен надеть ограничитель трансформации, если не принадлежит к моноформерам и хочет войти. 

Тарн уже взял два из ячеек под объявлением. Фарма скептически просканировал их, не обнаружил навскидку вредных кодов или вирусных подпрограмм, а также нашел достаточно чистыми, и подставил шею. Чип вошел в гнездо. Фарма непроизвольно передернул крыльями – ощущение в нейросети от глубинной блокировки оказалось острым. В конце концов, работала нейросеть вдвое менее активно, чем у среднестатистического меха, и Фарма отвык от таких ярких всплесков. 

– Здесь живет около тридцати мехов, – отвлекая его от непродолжительной, но неприятной адаптации, заговорил Тарн. – Некоторых доставили сюда мы. Это безопасное место, в котором… не осуждают за убеждения. У представителей «Трех М» в любой фракции находятся критики. 

К отказу от трансформации Тарн явно относился менее предвзято, чем к эмпурате. А ведь это такое же религиозное движение, связанное с внешними параметрами мехов, как и формизм. Фарма подметил это, но не стал задавать наводящие вопросы сейчас. Тарн не осуждал его, по крайней мере, вербально, но определенно не одобрял его выбор. Возможно, поэтому, когда эйфория от встречи прошла, он предпочел замкнуться. Зато отказ от альтмода мог бы стать для Тарна шагом к излечению от зависимости… Во всем этом явно было что-то личное. 

Ворота открылись, пропуская их. Община, управляемая Демусом, занимала крытый квартал под полупрозрачным куполом. На Тебрисе IV было красивое небо, как на многих планетах с богатой кислородом атмосферой. Сияние в небе Мессатина тоже было очаровывающим – всего лишь преломление лучей звезды. Почему снова вспомнился Мессатин?.. 

Соник и Бум. Вот почему. Тарн убедил их притвориться моноформерами, чтобы их не пустили на опыты в Дельфи. 

Тарн убедил их отправиться на смерть, а Фарма не смог спасти. 

– Что ты собираешься купить у Демуса? – спросил он, отрывая взгляд от купола. 

– Шестерни трансформации, – тихо ответил Тарн и усмехнулся безрадостно: – Говорю же, я его нервирую. 

Фарма снова смог наблюдать его теперь, но со времен Мессатина прогресс был потерян. Хелекс и Тесарус рассказывали, Тарн совершенно… сорвался, когда понял, что погоня за «Лост Лайтом» привела к смерти доверившихся ему мехов. И многих других, кого он рассчитывал освободить. При Фарме он сдерживался, но не настолько хорошо, чтобы приступы не случались вовсе. 

Что-то по-прежнему стояло между ними. Тарн опасался напомнить слишком много. Фарма не решался протянуть руку меху, которого практически не узнавал. Тарн увиливал от ответов, избегал смотреть в оптику и переживал так сильно, что Фарма не знал, как объяснить ему, что все в порядке. Что он готов сжать его плечо, чтобы помочь справиться с… 

Или рецепт устарел? Тарн отстраняется от него, это очевидно. Тарн… почти боится быть искренним. Фарма надеялся исправить это, но пока не понимал, как. Совместный вылет на Тебрис IV стал чем-то новым, и Фарма опасался что-нибудь испортить. 

Между ними ничего и никогда не было просто. Только в прошлый раз Тарн искал подход к нему, замкнувшемуся, недоверчивому меху, а в этот раз все наоборот. 

Кто-то прошел мимо, кивнув Тарну, какой-то мех с выдающимся гребнем на шлеме и гладким корпусом – с него явно были хирургически удалены все детали, характеризовавшие бывший альтмод. На Фарму местный житель покосился с любопытством, но долго глазеть не стал. Взгляд быстро соскочил с гладкого фейсплейта на крылья и стал чуть снисходительным. 

– Откуда у Демуса шестерни? – спросил Фарма, отворачиваясь. Ну, он тоже пялился на корпус. Возразить нечего. 

– Он… своего рода лидер движения в нейтральном секторе. К нему приходят в том числе и затем, чтобы избавиться от ти-кога. Раньше он утилизировал их, но я… попросил его… 

– Ты его заговорил, что ли? – усмехнулся Фарма. 

– Нет, – к его облегчению, Тарн тоже ответил с усмешкой. – Он торговец. Я ему не слишком приятен, но мы заключили сделку. Есть еще группа… мехов, которые продают ему апгрейды или детали взамен на блага цивилизации. Так что благодаря связям Демуса иногда мы получаем детали для ремонта и вооружение. И даже информацию, если совсем повезет. 

Они подошли к лестнице, которую дублировал массивный, но отключенный сейчас элеватор, и Тарн немного притормозил. 

– Это не очень благородно, – заметил Фарма. 

– В своем резюме я это указывать не буду, – мрачно пошутил Тарн. 

Он потратил немало времени, доказывая Фарме, что они не идеальные мехи с агиток десептиконской пропаганды. Чем больше Фарма узнавал о ДЖД, тем меньше видел сходства с тем образом, который отряд Тарна имел среди десептиконов. Покупка деталей у каких-то мусорщиков – еще не самое странное. 

– О, а вот и мех, о котором я говорил, – встрепенулся Тарн, и Фарма тотчас выделил среди других звуков цоканье когтей. 

Он обернулся – и мгновенно узнал гибкий корпус с встопорщенными на загривке пластинами, хвост, заканчивавшийся сегментами для установки стилета, и приоткрытые продолговатые челюсти с затупившимися дентапластинами. Корпус Ровера издали казался пятнистым, в приближении же становилось ясно, что часть брони более новая, чуть-чуть отличная оттенком и более блестящая, а часть – старая, исцарапанная в боях. Фарма помнил замену каждого сегмента как сейчас. Обгоревший корпус под его руками терял деталь за деталью, пока не остался только эндоскелет, оплетенный проводками, с трубками, тянущимися к медицинскому питанию. 

– Фар-рма! – хвост взметнулся, широкие антенны развернулись в его сторону. 

Ровер не исправил кодировку. Вокалайзер все прокатывался на «р». 

– Узнал? – Фарма слегка повел крыльями. 

– Шутишь? Тар-рн тебя искал, а он упор-рный болт, из мер-ртвых поднимет, – Ровер прошел мимо и запрыгнул на несколько ступеней выше, чтобы оказаться с Фармой примерно на одном уровне. – Ты что с собой сделал? 

– С чего ты взял, что – с собой? – поддел его Фарма. 

– Да ты бы будто позволил кому-то себя р-резать без твоего желания! – тот поднял хвост. 

Фарма не отвел взгляд ни на мгновение. 

Позволял. Отчаянно не желал – но сдавался… пока не пришлось самолично установить себе топливный бак, лишь бы в очередной раз не превратиться в жертву. Совсем иначе было – позволить Стар Сейберу снять его лицо. Страх грыз эмоциональные цепи Фармы тогда… и исчез, когда все закончилось. 

С тех пор, как клешни сменили кисти, доверять другим стало легче. 

– Я пойду к Демусу, – Тарн встряхнул пустой контейнер. – Вы… пообщайтесь пока. Заберу тебя на обратном пути, хорошо, Фарма? 

– Можешь не торопиться, – отозвался он. 

Подумать только, каким он стал сентиментальным! Искра и правда потеплела при встрече со старым пациентом… с мехом, который помог ему вылечить Каона, с мехом, атаковавшим Ферст Эйда и поплатившимся за это не просто альтмодом, но и половиной корпуса. Он вспомнил, как подозревал Тарна в том, что тот… Праймус, он напридумывал столько всего, когда не нашел Ровера на базе ДЖД! Что его убили, что Тарн… 

– Пошли, – Ровер махнул хвостом. – У нас тут есть неплохой бар-р на терр-рритор-рии. Если Мисфайр-р не выпивает все по пути, он даже пр-рисадки неплохие подвозит! 

  


Фарма не мог понять, что его настораживает. Ощущение неправильности его не покидало, но – подспудное, где-то на краю сознания. Было что-то странное в том, как Ровер рассказывал ему о быте общины. Сомнительно, что Фарма так отвык слышать о чьей-то спокойной жизни, что испытывал от присутствия Ровера физический дискомфорт. 

– Значит, мирная жизнь больше тебе по искре? – спросил Фарма. Недавно Демус пробил переезд на главную планету сектора с пустынного Тебриса VII, где они жили на каком-то заброшенном складе и частенько отбивались от непрошеных гостей. Ровер, кажется, одобрял. 

Он изменился. Даже двигаться стал иначе, как будто никогда не было веса ракет по бокам, а хвост не предназначался для неожиданных и глубоких ударов. Фарма уцепился за эту мысль, достраивая в голове отсутствующие детали. Конечно, в Дельфи у Ровера уже не было военных апгрейдов, их сняли сразу после ареста, но с первого взгляда на него становилось ясно, что он привык к дополнительному весу. Что он весь свой корпус подчинил идее убийства – и даже подпиленные Амбулоном когти ничего не изменили. 

Почти умирающий, он нашел силы сомкнуть челюсти на руке Ферст Эйда. Сейчас клыки заметно сточились, но, похоже, Ровер не беспокоился об этом. 

– Я не думал, что у меня когда-нибудь будет такая жизнь, – откликнулся Ровер, не замечая легкого замешательства собеседника. 

– Ты уже здесь снял вооружение? 

– Нет. Я не устанавливал после Мессатина, – Ровер задумчиво посмотрел в сторону. 

Бармен поставил перед ними напитки. Фарма по-прежнему следил за чистотой потребляемого топлива, а вот у Ровера точно был химический коктейль помощнее. Значит, с топливной системой все в норме. Интересно, менял ли он фильтры с тех пор, как Фарма прочистил его собственные? В тот раз детали были дефицитными… 

– Нейросеть так и не восстановилась? – Фарма поймал себя на том, что будто собирается делать пометки в медкарту. Ровер был его пациентом в прошлой жизни. Здесь, судя по тому, что Демус организовывает операции по удалению деталей альтмода и ти-когов, неплохое медицинское обслуживание. Едва ли Роверу нужен доктор… 

Но он сам выстраивал цепи Ровера заново! Если никто не влез в его работу и ничего не запорол, то адаптация должна была пройти хорошо. 

– С ней все в нор-рме. Я не стал. 

– Почему? 

Вопрос показался нелепым самому Фарме. Что плохого в том, что мехам больше не обязательно встраивать ракеты? Он сам отказался от профессии. Так что его задевает? 

– У Демуса есть бойцы. Пр-равда, на Тебр-рисе IV, они не очень-то нам нужны, если только кто-то из гостей р-разбушуется. 

– И чем же ты занимаешься? Чем вы все тут занимаетесь? – он обвел рукой полупустой бар. Все посетители здесь были моноформерами, кроме него. Скорее всего, гости извне посещали это место нечасто. Зато недалеко от стойки стену искривили вмятины, похоже, драки случались тут, как в любом нормальном баре. 

– Демус – тор-рговец. В пер-рвую очер-редь, – Ровер немного подтолкнул стакан лапой, потом вернул на место. – Мы заключаем сделки, доставляем товар-ры, пр-роизводим большую часть чипов для неор-рганических р-рас. Я кур-рир-рую одно из напр-равлений. 

– Мирный бизнес? – усмехнулся Фарма. Понятно, почему Ровер никогда не думал о такой жизни. «Одноразовый», звероформер к тому же… на старом Кибертроне он был отбросом. В армии Прайма доказывал свою ценность раз за разом, доказывал, что смертельно опасен, быстр, неостановим… а после просидел несколько лет в подземелье Дельфи. – И как, тебе все нравится? 

– Нескучно, – ответил Ровер. – Много встр-реч. Ор-рганики невыносимы, – добавил он со смешком. – Все, кто пер-редвигается на двух конечностях, воспр-ринимают др-ругие способы совер-ршенно неадекватно, – он встопорщил броню на загривке и сузил алые оптики. – Демус говор-рит, желание погладить меня по голове пр-родает в два р-раза лучше р-рекламного экр-рана. 

– Тот, кто последний на моей памяти тянулся к твоей голове, остался без руки, – Фарма откинулся в кресле. 

– Это в пр-рошлом, – махнул хвостом Ровер. – А ты? Куда ты пр-ропал с Мессатина? Тар-рн полгалактики пер-ревер-рнул. 

Фарма развел руками: 

– Я работал… с одним мехом. Он спас меня после нападения на Дельфи. Не знаю, насколько ты в курсе… 

– Тар-рн не р-рассказывал. Только сказал, что ты исчез. 

– Это не самые приятные воспоминания, – Фарма поднял взгляд к потолку. – На Мессатин прилетели автоботы. Старый знакомый… из тех, что не приняли мир и отказались подчиняться Голдбагу. Они собирались ограбить Дельфи, а нашли меня и Ферст Эйда, и Амбулона, и всех пленников… мы были на карантине из-за… из-за меня, – добавил он тише. – Ты представляешь себе, насколько там было опасно. 

Ровер кивнул, не перебивая. 

– Я пытался устроить побег, но Ферст Эйд поднял Фортресс Максимуса, и… ни у кого там не было шансов. У меня был выбор – или меня возьмут в плен, убьют или… – он остановился и покачал головой, – или что похуже. Ну, или я попробую улететь. Я был заражен, но рискнул. Лежал там в снегу много дней, цепи почти рассыпались, – он мигнул оптикой, прогоняя яркую картинку: пронзительно голубое пустое небо. – Это чудо, что меня нашли. Я прошел через те же процедуры, что и ты, – Фарма щелкнул клешней и добавил с натянутым весельем: – ну, и еще пару дополнительных. Мои спасители старались не афишировать нашу деятельность. Я… не думал, что кто-то меня ищет. 

Тарн мог исчезнуть по многим причинам. Фарма надеялся, что с ДЖД все в порядке, но не питал иллюзий. Несмотря на наставший мир, мехи продолжали погибать. Тайрест запрещал сеансы связи, уровень секретности на Луне-1 был так же высок, как в Дельфи, но Фарма и не пытался вызвонить «Справедливый мир», чтобы хоть что-то узнать о Тарне. 

Теперь ему было стыдно, что он оставил ДЖД так же далеко позади, как Рэтчета. Тарн этого не заслуживал, несмотря на то, что между ними произошло. То, как Фарма поступил с ним. Он же знал, что Фарма отчаянно боялся тогда. Что вел себя как последний шлак, потому что только это давало ему уверенность. 

Хорошо, что Тарн такой упрямый. На «Справедливом мире» Фарма чувствовал себя действительно на своем месте, не из чувства долга, не благодаря моральной поддержке Стар Сейбера, а… с друзьями. Это совсем иное. 

– Жаль, что тебе не удалось, – проурчал Ровер, – ты всегда хотел помочь. Ты невыносимый болт, конечно, но… тебя все это р-реально тр-рогало. 

Они помолчали немного. Фарма успокаивал мысли, всколыхнувшиеся после сжатого, пожалуй, слишком неопределенным получившегося рассказа. Но Тайрест вбил в него привычку не упоминать никогда его имя, а Рэтчет не заслуживал, чтобы он вспоминал о нем, разговаривая с Ровером. Так что вместо красочного рассказа получился безликий синопсис. 

– Поэтому ты пр-ринял фор-рмизм? – уточнил Ровер негромко после паузы. – Из-за того, что случилось? 

– Из-за этого. Из-за всего, – Фарма пожал плечами. – Праймус дарит чудеса очень редко. Я никогда не надеялся на них, знаешь. Я… критически смотрю на очень многие вещи. Вообще-то я до сих пор не уверен, что заслужил чудесное спасение. Но я жив только благодаря чуду, и это никак не чудо медицины. Что касается медицины, я и правда сам все проконтролировал, – добавил он со смешком. 

– Тар-рн ведь мог бы тебе помочь, – Ровер убрал со стола лапу, как-то вытянулся. – Я имею в виду… твои воспоминания. Все, что висит тяжелым гр-рузом, все, с чем ты сам не спр-равляешься… станет легче. 

Фарма непонимающе взглянул на него: 

– Я со всем справляюсь. Теперь уж точно. У формистов есть поговорка, «одна линза светит ярче». Что-то и правда изменилось для меня… – он запнулся. – Но ты не это имеешь в виду, верно? 

Ровер наклонил голову набок: 

– Хитр-рая р-ржа. Он ничего тебе не сказал. 

– О чем? 

– О том, что пр-роисходило после Мессатина, – голос Ровера стал чуть глуше. – О том, что он для меня сделал. 

Фарма уже знал, что услышит следом. Первым желанием было вскочить, своротив стол, отправиться прямо к Демусу в кабинет и хорошенько надавать по одной алой маске, обладатель которой слишком любит театральные эффекты и драматичные откровения. О чем он думал? Какую реакцию он ждал от Фармы, дав ему подтверждение всего того, чего он опасался с самого начала? 

– Что он сделал? – спросил он жестко, не двигаясь с места. 

Ровер не обратил внимания на то, насколько напряженно звучит его голос. 

– Он дал мне нор-рмальную жизнь. Эту жизнь. Но, если честно, тебе я все р-равно благодар-рен сильнее. Без тебя этого бы не случилось…


	4. Chapter 4

– И что ты хотел доказать? 

Они вернулись на «Справедливый мир», не перекинувшись толком и парой слов. Фарма буквально затащил Тарна в свой отсек, не позволив никуда улизнуть, особенно – с контейнером ти-когов. Только у Фармы на этом корабле есть право контролировать запас запчастей. Если он узнает, что Тарн хоть одну припрятал… о, вот тогда разговор будет действительно неприятный. 

А сейчас – нужно прояснить нечто другое. Не менее важное, чем здоровье Тарна. 

– Что я не вреж _у_ им, – тихо ответил Тарн, избегая смотреть в лицо. Он часто прятал взгляд, и Фарма скучал по их открытым беседам. Они могли не соглашаться друг с другом, но они хотя бы… говорили. – Что я никому не хочу вредить. Я хотел чем-то уравновесить твою предвзятость. Я использую голос, чтобы помочь найти… новое место, нового… себя. 

– Нового себя? – переспросил Фарма со смешком и всплеснул руками: – Ты что, думал, я вообще не знаю, чем ты занимаешься? «Респайт» спасла над Мессатином одного меха с поехавшим после твоих упражнений процессором. Он был из экипажа «Огня на поражение». _Так_ ты никому не вредишь? – он повысил голос. – Приносишь счастье обновления? 

Тарн раздраженно рассек ладонью воздух: 

– Я ошибаюсь. Иногда. Я… я сделал много ошибок в своей жизни, Фарма, и я давно опустил бы руки, если бы не знал, что мои победы значат гораздо больше! 

Звучало вовсе не так уверенно, как должно бы. Мех, считающий себя вправе корректировать других по своему усмотрению, мог бы и с большей твердостью… оправдываться сейчас. Что ж, он бегал от этого разговора много лет. Своему отряду-то не приходилось объяснять, что и зачем. 

– Это ты имел в виду, когда убеждал меня раскаяться? – Фарма отвернулся. – «Изменись по своей воле, или я заговорю твою искру»? 

– Я не применял к тебе голос, – встрепенулся Тарн. Тревога разливалась по воздуху, отдавалась в искре, но он сдерживался до сих пор. Всегда, когда он с усилием контролировал силу своего голоса, это ощущалось очень отчетливо. 

– Да, да, да, – помахал клешней Фарма. – Но ты хотел. 

– Нет! 

– Ты хотел, – он убрал контейнер в шкафчик, закрыл дверцу и развернулся. – Переписывание – это легкая победа, Тарн! Это… подлая победа. Это _насилие_. 

Красная маска качнулась: 

– Ты же видел Ровера. Он нашел свое место. Он обрел покой после миллионов лет борьбы… 

Сказать «ты заблуждаешься» значило смягчить ситуацию раз в десять. Фарма прогнал воздух по вентсистемам, чтобы не сорваться и не перевести разговор на себя. Да, его всегда волновало, не меняет ли Тарн его восприятие тайком, не переходит ли личные границы, не лезет ли в искру… Он поражался тому, что рассказывал Амбулон, был свидетелем гнева Ферст Эйда, получившего бесполезного пациента вместо информации о том, что точно случилось с «Огнем на поражение», и представлял: а что с ним может сделать Тарн? 

Тарн ничего не сделал. С ним. Он говорил с Фармой о честности и помощи, потом они расставались, и он рушил чужие жизни из лучших побуждений, как будто не отдавая себе отчет, насколько это двулично. 

– Ровер был воином, – произнес Фарма, поднимая руки к честплейту. Взгляд Тарна становился холоднее с каждым его словом. – Мехи, которые так хотят жить, встречаются редко. В нем кипела ярость, он цеплялся за каждый шанс… он попросил меня не отключать его, когда я удалил ему половину нейросети! И что ты нашел в его искре? _Покой?_ Ты изменил его, заставил пожелать покоя и перечеркнул все, чего он достиг. Убил его жажду свободы. Ровер, которого я вылечил, был замкнутым, непримиримым и сильным. Он не отказался бы от своего оружия, от своего прошлого, он не позволил бы гладить себя по голове, чтобы продать больше чипов. Тот, кого я встретил сегодня, хороший мех. Но это не Ровер. Это неправильно, Тарн! 

– А что правильно?! Калечить себя в угоду лживому мифу?! – рявкнул Тарн, шатнувшись вперед, и замер. И тут же отпрянул. Клик царила тишина, прерываемая лишь громкой вентиляцией, а потом Тарн взмахнул руками и взорвался частым: – Прости! Прости, Фарма, прости, я… 

Ну, наконец-то он это сказал. 

– Ты меня сейчас с ног свалишь, – строго произнес Фарма, приподнимая правую руку. – Никакого влияния на меня, помнишь? 

Его окатило гневом только что. Чистым, отчаянным гневом. Вот что Тарн держит так глубоко, вот почему не смотрит в оптику, почему старается не задерживаться в компании Фармы надолго… он злится. И едва сдерживает злость. Это даже не обида, не переживание за другого… это ярость. Бессилие. Досада. 

Тарн так передернул плечами, что траки сдвинулись на пару делений. Прижал ладонь к маске, отнял ее, прижал снова. Стыд успел задеть искру Фармы, и после тяжесть чужих эмоций исчезла. Осталась где-то на периферии, как всегда, когда Тарн рядом. На Мессатине, когда они встречались, он излучал спокойствие и уверенность, и Фарма стремился к ним, даже когда категорически отрицал это. После Луны-1 за каждым словом Тарна тянулся шлейф разочарования и растерянности. 

Фарма догадывался, что дело в эмпурате, но не осознавал, насколько сильно и болезненно Тарн переживает это. 

– Успокоился? – он дождался кивка и сделал шаг навстречу: – А вот теперь говори. Говори, Тарн, со мной, не с тем, что у тебя в голове, а со мной, – он протянул руку и коснулся когтями честплейта. – Я прямо перед тобой, я не такой, каким ты хотел меня увидеть, не такой, каким ты меня запомнил. Но я хочу услышать все, что ты думаешь. Я не уйду, если ты не попросишь. Только хватит мучить нас обоих молчанием. Ты взорвешься первый, если не освободишься от этого. 

Тарн медленно обхватил светлые когти ладонью. Провел большим пальцем по более острой кромке – Фарма не оттачивал их и давно научился пользоваться клешнями, чтобы ассистировать при операциях, если понадобится. Стар Сейбер не лгал, он совершенно не чувствовал дискомфорта. Да, поначалу пришлось привыкать, но кибертронцы способны быть какими угодно. Привычный тип манипуляторов – кисти рук, пальцы – это лишь надстройка. 

Фарма слышал шорох и вспоминал, как сложно было переносить его раньше, когда датчики давления слали нейросети панические сигналы при простом рукопожатии. 

– Я виноват в том, что это случилось с тобой, – негромко произнес Тарн, приподнимая его руку и прижимаясь к ней маской. 

– Не виноват, – отозвался Фарма. – Жаль, что мой выбор тебя разочаровал, но никому из нас не нужно извиняться. Я сделал все, как хотел. Не думай, что смог бы меня переубедить. 

– Я хотел, чтобы ты полетел с нами, – прошептал Тарн. Тоскливое чувство пробивалось к искре Фармы вновь, горькое и… жадное. После таких слов пойдешь за ним куда угодно… Фарма мотнул головой. – Очень хотел. Но я не манипулировал тобой, я знал, что тебе нужно время, что ты сам… сам поймешь, насколько ты лучше, чем тебя сделали автоботы… 

Ох, он вообще не может без фракционной риторики? Она всегда пробивается, даже когда так неуместна. Они говорят друг о друге, а не о знаках. Разве нет? 

– Вот _мне_ нужен был покой, Тарн, – ответил Фарма негромко. – Роверу – не очень, а мне нужен. 

– …ты бы меня не простил, – Тарн склонил голову ниже. – Ты не веришь, но я хорошо разбираюсь в чужих искрах. Ровер не был против. Он… устал. Он этого не показывал, ни тебе, ни кому-то еще, но я видел, что его запас сил подходит к концу. Что он не сможет так же карабкаться дальше, что рано или поздно погаснет, и я… я был очень осторожен. 

Фарма понимал, что он не врет. Что он, по крайней мере, верит в собственные слова. Но каким еще может быть мех, переживший годы заключения, отравление, высоковольтный разряд, пережегший цепи по всему корпусу, и тяжелейшую операцию? Конечно, Ровер смертельно устал. Он не боялся ДЖД, но – безусловно – не считал, что они захотят ему помочь. 

У Тарна специфическое представление о помощи. 

– Я не всегда контролировал это, – продолжал Тарн тем временем. – Было время, когда я… верил. Искренне верил, – он приподнял руку и в ответ коснулся гладкого подбородка Фармы. Едва задел – Фарма ничего не почувствовал, просто зарегистрировал жест. – Меня звали иначе, а мой фейсплейт был похож на твой. Я пытался найти ответы там, где мне их обещали… Сначала в общине формистов, потом в «Академии Джиаксуса», вместе с другими аутлаерами. А потом Шоквейв продал меня. Продал всех аутлаеров, которых воспитывал. Без его экспериментов мы не научились бы контролировать наши способности, а еще я не понял бы главного: вера, корпус, цвет брони ничего не значат. Оптроникс стоял за «Академией Джиаксуса» столетиями, и когда что-то пошло не так, Шоквейв сбежал, откупившись от него нами, – если Тарн и улавливал непонимание собеседника сейчас, то не обращал внимания, погрузившись в рассказ. Сенатор Шоквейв? Оптроникс? Фарма совсем запутался. – А что нам было делать? Мы пошли в автоботы, потому что там были полезны. Стали служить Прайму, потому что были злы на Шоквейва… Он хорошо все обставил, Фарма. Подарил нас Оптрониксу, а потом легко избавился от чувства вины, став лидером формистов в считанные годы. Я вижу его фейсплейт за каждой линзой прошедшего эмпурату меха, – признался он едва слышно. 

«Я не знал», – чуть было не выпалил Фарма. 

Конечно, он не знал. Знала ли собственная команда, что Тарн вышел из «Академии Джиаксуса»? Может быть, но учитывая, как тяжело Тарну дается настоящая откровенность… Фарма без усилий представлял, как Тарн просто отводит все вопросы о своем прошлом, и даже Каон соглашается, что сейчас это не важно. Ведь манипулирование другими членами ДЖД Тарн считал совершенно нормальным. 

Значит, это все же личное. Если его веру предали, странно ли, что он не хочет иметь с ней дела? Он «перевернул полгалактики», как выразился Ровер, и не смог справиться с разочарованием, отыскав наконец Фарму. И молчал, потому что не привык быть уязвимым. Нет, даже если он не непогрешим, то – силен, уверен в себе, открыт. Эту роль стало сложно играть, когда Фарма поселился на «Справедливом мире». 

– Все это ложь, Фарма, – Тарн запрокинул голову. – Все, что сказал тебе Стар Сейбер, это ложь. Я распространял эту ложь сам, уверен, это я навел Шоквейва на мысль, что здорово будет порвать со всем, прикрывшись религиозным откровением, и пройти эмпурату! Я сделал из него их верховного _жреца_! 

Умолчание, конечно, лучше лжи. 

– Ты… ты сказал… Шоквейв откупился от Прайма? – Фарма решил не поддаваться. Религиозный диспут они устроят когда-нибудь потом, когда он будет уверен, что Тарн больше не запирает в себе бурю. – Он ведь был сенатором… 

– И хорошо замел следы, – Тарн горько усмехнулся. – Он с самого начала был союзником Оптроникса. Поддерживал его, находил новые связи. Наверное, у Оптроникса было что-то на него, иначе с чего сенатору возиться с ржавым копом? А потом он решил, что поддержка сенатора может быть воспринята союзниками отнюдь не с овациями, – речь немного выправилась, стала тверже. Тарн все еще сжимал руки Фармы, почти как во время приступа, когда ему нужна была близость, чтобы не перейти черту. – Шоквейв все подстроил. У нас не было выбора, кроме как искать убежища у автоботов. Общество никогда не принимало аутлаеров, некоторые из нас все еще плохо обращались с собственными способностями... но лгать, убивать и шантажировать мы научились быстро. 

Что ж. Школа и правда заметна. Как любит выражаться сам Тарн, «автоботская» школа. Для него в основе чего угодно будет лежать знак, и эта фиксация на фракционной принадлежности теперь чуть лучше объяснима. 

Он старается доказать себе, что он не автобот. Каждым своим поступком. Этой маской, которую выбрал вместо лица. 

– Я – не Шоквейв, – напомнил Фарма. – Но… да, я тоже сбежал. 

Формисты, наверное, часто принимают в свои ряды испугавшихся беглецов. 

Тарна так глубоко ранила его эмпурата, потому что он считал ее плевком в лицо. Выбором безнравственным и трусливым. Фарма никогда не был смельчаком, но еще он никогда не думал, что причинит кому-то боль, избавившись от своей. «Ты меня разочаровал», – сказал Рэтчет на Луне-1. Но он «разочаровал» Рэтчета задолго до этого, и слава Праймусу! А Тарн… Тарн верил в него настолько, что удержался от привычных методов «исправления». И он разочаровался, когда понял, что Фарма непреклонен в своем выборе. С его точки зрения, борьба не заканчивается линзой на гладком металле. Не должна заканчиваться. 

Теперь Фарма оказался невероятно далек от его идеала. 

– Он не просто сбежал, – глухо донеслось из-под маски. – Он предал нас. Выбросил из своей жизни! А вот Оптроникс нашел мой талант очень полезным. До войны я вербовал для него сторонников. Я даже не могу сказать, сколько автоботов верны ему потому, что я убедил их в этом. И сколько мехов вообще приняло этот знак, когда я вытащил самое… темное, что в них было, на поверхность. 

«И ты продолжаешь делать то же самое сейчас, для другой стороны». Фарма промолчал. Тарн не закончил – и не ради того, чтобы прерывать его укоризненными сентенциями, Фарма так долго добивался откровенности. 

– Во время войны Прайм решил, что ему нужны преданные искры в куда больших масштабах. «Горячие точки» тогда еще не погасли… 

– Нет, – вырвалось у Фармы. 

Оптика Тарна сейчас горела болезненно ярко под маской, почти белая от напряжения. Какое лицо он создал, когда убрал линзу, подаренную при эмпурате? Увидит ли Фарма шрамы под ней – увидит ли вообще когда-нибудь, что спрятано под преклонением алому знаку, или Тарн никогда не откроется _настолько_? 

– Чистые искры. Вербовать десятки новых рекрутов еще до того, как у них сформируются поведенческие матрицы. Мнения. Как они получат имена, – каждое слово жалило искру, Тарн терял самообладание. – Мы сражались за одну… и когда оттеснили защитников… Я попробовал, – речь стала прерывистой. – И уничтожил их. Все искры на той горячей точке. Выжег – своим голосом. Открытые, молодые искры, те, что только зажглись, слишком чувствительные к изменениям. Настраиваться нужно на каждую, а я… я тогда… 

Фарма захлебнулся удушливой, грязной волной ненависти, смешанной с сожалением. Он потянулся, вспоминая заново, каково это – обнимать здоровенного танка. Ощущаешь себя совсем маленьким. Когда-то Фарма почти сливал от ужаса, чувствуя дрожь чужого мотора. Тарн не раз прижимал его к себе, стараясь справиться с собой, остановить цикл трансформаций, пока цепи не перегорели. 

Со своим прошлым сладить куда сложнее. 

– Помнишь, ты сказал, что простил себя? – дрожь передавалась голосу. Тарн прижался к плечевой стойке Фармы, и тот едва различил давление, а ведь он цеплялся изо всех сил. – Я понимаю. Я… долго не мог себя простить. Думал, что никогда не прощу. 

Надо было вытягивать его. Как из приступа – медленно, но верно возвращать в реальность. 

– Мегатрон изменил это? 

– Мегатрон? – переспросил Тарн, отпустил руки Фармы и отступил на шаг. – Меня спас не он, – он отвернулся, и сложно было уловить, куда именно он смотрит. – Когда я понял, что убил… столько искр, я вышел из себя. Точно не помню, что я сделал… но пришел в себя на побоище. Думаю, я его спровоцировал. Я хотел, чтобы все они… сдохли. Все, кто со мной пришел. И я хотел умереть сам, как можно мучительней, как я заслужил… но я не могу погасить свою искру, Фарма! Любую, но не свою! 

Восклицание стихло, голос надломился, и больше всего хотелось сейчас снова взять его за руку. Фарма взглянул на светлую клешню, сменившую кисть. Как много таких – жутких и живых – воспоминаний он пробуждает в Тарне, когда касается его? Когда просто идет ему навстречу по коридору? 

– Десептиконы нашли меня там. Помогли мне, поставили на ноги, и они… они знали, что я сделал. Не знали, как, но… кто-то хотел меня осудить. Кто-то говорил, что нужно сначала провести расследование. А был мех, который напомнил им о том, что написано в «К миру». Я тогда не впервые услышал слова Мегатрона… но только тогда понял их, – он шумно стравил воздух. – Мы познакомились намного позже. Я уже знал его речи вдоль и поперек, и я всегда восхищался тем, что он говорит. Мы должны идти вперед. Мы должны принять ошибки, которые совершили, и стать другими. Лучшими. Каждый имеет на это право. Он говорил так даже об Оптимусе Прайме, и это… всегда меня поражало, – Тарн развел руками. – Я подумал, что, возможно, действительно могу менять мехов к лучшему. Помогать им стать на верный путь. 

– Раскаяться, – вырвалось у Фармы. 

Тарн нервно обернулся: 

– Фарма, я никогда не… 

– Не повторяй это так часто, – попросил он, перебивая. – Я тебе верю. Верю. Дело вовсе не во мне… 

– Я знал, что ты чувствуешь, – Тарн явно его не услышал. – Я не хотел форсировать события. Это не всегда нужно. Насилие – это то, что мы берем на себя, чтобы спасти кого-то. Только так можно его оправдать. Мегатрон говорит, что иногда ноша может казаться слишком тяжелой, но если это спасло несколько жизней – значит, все было не зря. А если это перевернуло чей-то мир, заставило… исправиться, тем более не зря. 

Теперь в его голос прорывалось обожание, которое сложно было игнорировать. Фарма никогда не был высокого мнения о Мегатроне. Успешный оратор, развязавший войну и не имевший смелости положить ей конец. Его мнение не поменялось, когда изменился корпус. Но то, как Тарн говорил о нем, навевало другие мысли. 

Ему и правда не нужен Праймус и «лживые мифы». У него есть живой бог. Он поменял одну веру на другую. 

– Правда, что Мегатрон отрекся от тебя? – Фарма встретил удивленный взгляд. Тарн будто неожиданно протрезвел. – Амбулон сказал, он не одобряет то, что ты делаешь. Влияние на чужие искры. Переписывание. 

– Я не переписываю, – возмущенно поправил Тарн. – Я подталкиваю. Нахожу лучшее, что есть в искре, если хоть что-то есть… Я… да, реакция может быть разной. Я отточил эти навыки до совершенства, и сейчас уже никого не убью случайно, но… бывают травмы, особенности конструкции, психические отклонения, которые мешают. Я не могу их предсказать. Я всегда стараюсь этого не допустить. 

Ничем не лучше мнемохирургии. Даже опаснее, в каком-то смысле. Фарма помнил короткий рассказ Тарна об «институте». За тем, что он уничтожил его со всей разрушительностью, на какую способны ДЖД, должны были стоять переживания, схожие с теми, что он транслировал несколько кликов назад. Ярость и отчаяние. 

Взгляд в кривое зеркало бесит, правда? 

– Мегатрон, – напомнил Фарма. – Как вы уладили это? 

– Он изменился, – голос Тарна ожесточился. – Он был другим раньше, в разгар войны. Я был готов пойти за ним куда угодно. Принести куда угодно его слово, зажечь им чужие искры. Но… но когда он узнал о моей работе, он отказался от услуг ДЖД, – прозвучало уже совсем сухо. – Я не знаю, что повлияло на него. Может быть, Шоквейв… он меня боялся, хотя уж ему я ничего не мог сделать. «Искра зажжена Праймусом, и вмешиваться в нее – кощунство», вот как он заговорил. Мегатрон не повторял это, он, к счастью, никогда не был религиозен, но… Прости, – спохватился он. – Тебе неприятно все это слышать. 

– Все в порядке, – отмахнулся Фарма. – Я сам попросил тебя рассказать всю историю. Ты ведь тоже не религиозен, это для меня не важно. 

– Если Праймус вкладывает в чьи-то корпуса такие искры, как у Оптимуса Прайма, как можно верить в божественную волю? Не воля создателя – сеять хаос. Это воля, с которой мы должны бороться, как с любым угнетением. 

Ну вот, пошло-поехало. Фарма все ждал, когда в Тарне проснется проповедник, и не ошибся. Неужели он не видит, как они похожи?.. 

Он точно видел это раньше. На Мессатине, где Фарма был убийцей, а он – мехом, напоминающим, что у Фармы есть право стать другим и идти дальше. Может… может, он видит, и избегает Фарму именно поэтому? 

– Но ты борешься с ней с помощью угнетения. Навязываешь искрам то, что им чуждо. 

– Я делаю простым то, чего другие не могут добиться, как бы ни старались, – ответил Тарн хмуро. – Мы помогаем не только десептиконам – но и автоботам. И нейтралам. Всем, кто того заслуживает. 

«Заслуживает». Уверенность, с которой он говорил, поражала – и в то же время завораживала. С одной стороны, Тарн и правда сменил знак – но не род деятельности. С другой, он сделал много добра. Десептиконы превозносили ДЖД за их невероятные подвиги, совершенные бескорыстно. Тарн готов был на что угодно, лишь бы спасти хоть сколько-то жизней, вообще не заботился о себе, собрал таких же самоотверженных мехов вокруг себя… 

Фарма встал рядом с обзорным экраном и слегка прислонился к его раме плечом. 

– Я понимаю, почему Мегатрон отвернулся от тебя. Но я понимаю, почему ты это делаешь, – он развел руками. – И почему ты не рассказывал мне там, на Мессатине. Ты трезво оцениваешь себя, Тарн. Ты знаешь, в чем тебя обвиняют, и уверен, что прав. Мне никогда не доставало такой твердости, – на этот раз Тарн ничего не ответил. Похоже, эта беседа вымотала его больше, чем какой-нибудь сеанс превращения злобного автобота в мирного торговца. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? 

– Я хочу, – Тарн сказал это достаточно открыто, чтобы было ясно, что он честен. Но все еще встревожен. – Ты не обязан поддерживать меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, но… я прошу только не вмешиваться. 

– Я не буду. Не беспокойся. 

На Мессатине Фарма спасал одного меха – и убивал десятерых. Это происходило снова и снова, и Тарн позволял ему… привыкнуть к другой жизни. Измениться самостоятельно. Он не переубеждал, не настаивал, не вмешивался, он демонстрировал, какими могут быть мехи. Он дал Фарме много времени, очень много. И сейчас Фарма не отнимет у него его время. Он будет рядом. Будет напоминать, что в мире есть другие точки зрения, другие системы ценностей, другая сторона у каждой личности, как Тарн делал это для него… и, может, что-то изменится. 

– Когда-нибудь я докажу Мегатрону, что он был неправ, – вдруг добавил Тарн, так уверенно, словно кто-то пытался с ним поспорить. Вот же упрямый тип, а. – Но он мудрый мех, и он поймет. Он согласится. 

Не Фарма, так Мегатрон. Все хотят, чтобы их приняли, но вот признания тысяч десептиконов, боготворящих Тарна и его дело, ему явно недостаточно… 

– Мегатрон мертв, – напомнил Фарма. 

– Нет. Нет, он не мог умереть! Он столько раз был на грани смерти, но не умирал, и я верю, что он жив. Только он сможет навести порядок. Может быть, тогда Кибертрон будет открыт для нас снова… 

– Почему ты тогда не ищешь его? – Фарма позволил звучать иронии. Их беседа выправилась, самое главное было сказано ими обоими, можно не сдерживаться. Шлак, сложно быть понимающим, когда тебя так штормит. Фарма привык цепляться за едкость и сарказм, ему было так же непросто пережить этот диалог, как и Тарну. Он надеялся, что Тарн оценил, иначе, фраг, в следующий раз он просто ему врежет. 

– Я ищу других. Тех, кто не может за себя постоять… О, шлак, я тебе тут… наговорил, – спохватился он. – Не знаю, что на меня нашло! – он прижал ладони к честплейту и смешно переступил с ноги на ногу, почти как Тесарус, когда налажает с теорией. – Я не хотел тебя пугать или… смущать… Я рад, что ты с нами, что ты нашел терпение для Тесаруса и присматриваешь за Никель, и… за мной тоже. Я рад, – повторил он. – Я могу принять тебя. Твое решение. Я понимаю, что за ним стоит. Мне просто нельзя давать волю эмоциям, это всегда плохо заканчивается. Это хуже трансформации… 

Тарн как будто потерялся где-то глубоко в своих мыслях. Фарма снова поймал его за руку. 

– Спасибо, что всегда в меня верил. 

– Что? 

– Вера. Ты… она у тебя есть. Другая. Не в бога, но она тоже – в возможность исправления. Я не боюсь тебя, Тарн, я рад, что ты верил… и веришь мне. Спасибо. 

– Но ты не согласен, – с легкой обидой пробормотал он. 

Фарма ткнул его в бок выше трансформационного блока, достаточно сильно, но не слишком болезненно: 

– Не начинай. Ведь ты не согласен с Мегатроном. И он все равно для тебя – самый уважаемый мех в галактике. Или нет? 

– Не смейся надо мной! 

– Я не смеюсь, – Фарма наклонил голову. – Прости, если тебе так кажется. 

– Я все слышу, Фарма! 

Стало тепло. Наконец-то исчезло последнее, что их разделяло, дурацкая стена, построенная самим Тарном из старых страхов и обид. Он уязвим, как и все. И он нуждается в понимании. 

– Все это прекрасно, и я очень не хочу портить лирический момент, но… кажется, теперь ты должен рассказать мне, что сделал с Каоном и Восом. 

Тарн, похоже, притушил оптику под маской. 

– Есть вещи, которые сложно объяснить, проще показать… 

– Не начинай снова! – возмутился Фарма. – Еще какая-то демонстрация тебе нужна, чтобы наконец перестать запираться в этой броне, будто я тебя оттуда не вытащу?! – он постучал клешней по алому честплейту. 

– Фарма, это просто фигура речи! – рассмеялся Тарн и тут же посерьезнел. – Но ты сейчас скажешь, что я совсем свихнулся… Мы встретили «Лост Лайт». Незадолго до того, как я получил сигнал бедствия с Луны-1, нам удалось нагнать его. И мы… мы его захватили. 

Фарма непонимающе качнул головой. Тарн и без мимики отлично слышал его эмоции. Да, звучало так, будто он и правда свихнулся. 

– Я сам не до конца понимаю, – Тарн прошелся из стороны в сторону. – Луну-1 атаковал _другой_ корабль. Судя по твоим рассказам, с той же командой, но все-таки – другой. И тот «Лост Лайт», с которым столкнулись мы… я хотел поступить с экипажем, как с мнемохирургами в «институте». Это был мой первый порыв. Казнить их – за то, какими они были, сколько бед принесли. Но я не стал, – он замер и уставился в одну точку. – Поэтому те, кто мог измениться… те изменились. 

– Все еще звучит безумно, – проронил Фарма. 

– Я говорил с ними всеми, – Тарн стал загибать пальцы. – Родимус. Ультра Магнус. Дрифт… с каждым членом экипажа. Это было… я как будто никогда не видел столько зла в одном месте, Фарма, а ведь я служил Оптимусу Прайму! – он махнул рукой, будто стряхивая с ладони автоботов, чьи черные искры ему пришлось принять близко к своей. – Насилие? Да. Я признаю это. Но если я могу остановить их с помощью насилия и заставить исправить то, что они сделали… разве я могу пройти мимо? 

Его идеологический посыл был сейчас не интересен Фарме. Он удрученно прокручивал в голове слова Тарна, выбрасывая лишнее, оставляя только суть, и от нее становилось слегка жутко. 

– Ты хочешь сказать… где-то есть… еще один… еще одна команда Родимуса… еще один… 

– Рэтчет, – закончил за него Тарн едва слышно. 

Имя обожгло изнутри. Фарма вздрогнул. 

За этим именем стояло так много. Тарн наверняка вытряс из каждого, кто попал к нему «на перевоспитание», всю подноготную. Все грехи, какие они помнили. Фарма когда-то тщательно скрывал, что именно с ним случилось. Тарну было известно лишь, что был кто-то, кого Фарма ненавидел, кто искалечил его физически и ментально… и теперь он явно знает, кто. 

И что происходило миллионы лет, которые Фарма прослужил фиолетовому знаку. 

Фарма прислушался к себе и не обнаружил ужаса, подступающего к искре. Не обнаружил стыда, который мешал ему признаться Тарну, что его парализуют чужие прикосновения, а цепи жжет чья-то близость… и что Рэтчет сломал его так сильно, что он боролся с этим годами – и до сих пор замирает, когда слышит его имя. 

– Немыслимо. 

– Это они, точно. Их воспоминания о прошлом звучат очень реально. Они бежали с Кибертрона от Голдбага… Загадка в том, что когда была атакована Луна-1, они находились под нашим наблюдением. Весь экипаж мы доставили в надежное убежище, а покинутый корабль бросили. Его квантовые двигатели взорваны, для путешествия он непригоден. Мы даже толком не успели изучить его, потому что получили сигнал с Луны-1. И когда я увидел, что «Лост Лайт», абсолютно целый, завис там; когда ты рассказал, _кто_ пришел за вами… Я до сих пор не понимаю, как это возможно. Но я разберусь, – твердо сказал он. – А пока Каон и Вос присматривают за пленниками. До сих пор все в порядке. Ты можешь увидеться с ними, конечно, просто я не уверен, что тебе хочется лететь туда, встречаться со старыми врагами снова… 

Каон – присматривает?.. Тарн поручил ему уже не зверушку-искроеда – целую команду монстров в обличье мехов? Монстров, которых он «обработал», но… 

– Я уже смотрел им в лицо на Луне-1. Я не боюсь, Тарн, – Фарма уставился на свое отражение в обзорном экране, прямо на сияние круглой линзы, отливающей красным. Он не боится? Похоже, что действительно так. – Но сначала нам с Никель нужно кое-что сделать. 

– Ты все-таки решил? – с легкой грустью переспросил Тарн. 

– Да, – голосом улыбнулся Фарма. – Я решил. 


	5. Chapter 5

– Что происходит? – робко уточнил Тесарус, послушно устраиваясь на полу и складывая руки на операционный стол, как ему было указано. Он озирался на мониторы, на Никель, мечущуюся из угла в угол и хватающую то один планшет, то другой, на Фарму, замершего напротив. 

Тарн стоял в стороне, держал какой-то сверток и буквально излучал мягкое, уютное спокойствие. Хелекс хлюпал остатками энергона на дне куба, и откуда-то было ощущение, что он портит торжественность момента. Впрочем, если бы он не хлюпал, Тесарусу было бы совсем не по себе. 

– Формально нам нужно твое согласие на операцию, поэтому сюрприза не получится, – произнес Фарма и поправил наклон лампы. – Тайрест собирал уникальные артефакты на Луне-1. Эти руки – один из них, – он кивнул Тарну, и тот, шагнув, расстелил на столе прорезиненную мягкую ткань. 

Тесарус уставился на две светло-красные кисти. Пальцы выпрямлены, суставы отлично смазаны, на металле – множество царапин… нет, это линии трансформации. 

– Я не знаю, кому они раньше принадлежали, – продолжал Фарма. Голос выдавал легкое предвкушение. – Но они поддерживают невероятно широкий спектр трансформации и, пожалуй, могут стать каким угодно медицинским инструментом. 

– Это как спонтанная трансформация? – спросил Хелекс, отрываясь от трубочки. 

Тарн строго взглянул на него – кажется, не хотел, чтобы Фарму перебивали. 

– Очень похоже, но – нет, – отозвался тот спокойно, тоном лектора, который был Тесарусу хорошо знаком. – Создатель этих рук все предусмотрел. Я думаю, они помогут решить твою проблему с неподходящим оборудованием. 

– Мою… проблему? – тупо переспросил Тесарус и поерзал на полу. Никель подлетела к столу и отключила ранец, приземляясь опасно близко к его пальцам. Он нервно отдернул их. 

– Или ты не ноешь постоянно, что паяльник удержать не можешь? – с вызовом поинтересовалась она. 

– Но… но это слишком… Фарма! – он сжал ладони. – Это ведь… разве они не нужнее, например, тебе?! 

Фарма чувствовал сейчас взгляд Тарна. Тот не поддерживал Тесаруса вслух – но определенно надеялся, что еще один голос что-то изменит. Тайрест с теми же словами обращался к Фарме, предлагая и новые руки, и весь медбэй с его чудесами… Фарма не был согласен менять обретенный покой на старые кошмары. Малодушно? Может быть, но ему необходим этот невидимый рубеж. Как будто _таким_ Праймус защищает его охотнее. 

– У меня есть все, что мне нужно, – мягко возразил он. – Я не собираюсь ничего менять. 

– Но… но они маленькие, – Тесарус отчаянно переглянулся с Тарном. 

– Я адаптировал схему. К счастью, они подразумевают массшифтинг в момент трансформации, так что проблем не предвидится. Мы сможем подключить систему к твоей нейросети и интегрировать в твои собственные руки. Никель готова приступать, – клешня тронула плечо фем, и та недовольно взрыкнула двигателем, но кивнула. – А теперь дай нам разрешение и вырубайся. Работы полно, – деловито закончил он. 

– Ух ты, прям как тогда, – тихо и восхищенно сообщил Хелекс. 

Как тогда, когда командовал ими, будучи автоботом во вражеском лагере? Среди пяти мехов, способных прихлопнуть его на месте? Что ж, Фарма не чувствовал, чтобы что-то изменилось. Он по-прежнему знал, что делать. 

Тарн обошел платформу и похлопал Тесаруса по спине: 

– Хотел бы я сказать, что у тебя есть выбор, но никто не может переспорить Фарму, так что… 

– Праймус, я не… – нервно сжал пальцы Тесарус. 

Никель пнула его в локоть: 

– Ржа, хватит мяться! 

Фарма смотрел ему в визор ровно горящей одиночной линзой и ждал кивка. Ему предстояло следить за работой Никель много часов, в конце концов, они разбирали редчайшие сложные детали, чтобы интегрировать их компоненты в нейросеть живого меха, и Никель еще не приходилось делать подобных операций. Она хмыкает и машет руками, мол, делов-то, но это бравада. И все же – ей не терпится начать. Ей интересно ответить на вызов. 

Тесарус вернул руки на стол, ладонями вверх. 

– Фраг, да, давайте… попробуем, что ли, – попытался выпалить он, но запнулся и смутился. 

Фарма переглянулся с Тарном, и тот, кивнув, поманил Хелекса за собой. 

– Давай, дружище, – прогудел Хелекс, подмигивая линзой, – не дай этим чокнутым хирургам себя нашинковать! 

Никель тем временем подтянула провода к открытой Тесарусом медпанели, тот запустил нужные режимы проверки и принудительно расслабил швы трансформации на пальцах. Он взволнованно посматривал на лежащие рядом руки, пока Никель раскладывала отвертки по размеру. Подавать будет Фарма. 

У него хорошая команда в медбэе «Справедливого мира». Он может гордиться ими обоими. 


End file.
